just once
by reiei
Summary: Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika kau mengalami mimpi buruk panggillah Baku-san tiga kali dan ia akan datang memakan mimpi burukmu. Tapi hati-hati, jika mimpi burukmu tidak mengenyangkan Baku-san, dia juga akan memakan harapan dan keinginanmu. baku!AU. slash/BL hint.


_Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan_

 _bahwa jika kau mengalami mimpi buruk_

 _panggillah Baku-san tiga kali_

 _dan ia akan datang memakan mimpi burukmu_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho

inspired by Arata Aki's _Nightmare of the Funeral March_ and Shin Mashiba's _Yumekui Kenbun_

* * *

.

.

 _Tapi hati-hati, jika mimpi burukmu tidak mengenyangkan Baku-san, dia juga akan memakan_ _ **harapan**_ _dan_ _ **keinginanmu**_ _..._

 **.oOo.**

Harus kuakui bahwa aku memang sedikit lelah, tapi apa iya aku sampai tersesat begini? Aku cukup yakin kalau dengan mata tertutup pun aku bisa mencapai rumah yang _harusnya_ hanya satu blok lagi dari pertigaan ini. Namun bukannya belokan yang familiar yang kulihat di depanku, yang ada malah sepasang pintu mahogani dengan kaki macan perunggu sebagai pengetuknya dan gagang pintu yang terlihat seperti belalai gajah.

Kalau bukan karena dahiku baru saja beradu keras dengan sang pintu dan kini tengah berdenyut nyeri, aku akan mengira aku tengah berhalusinasi.

Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur, dan hampir terjatuh karena tidak menyadari tiga anak tangga di belakangku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat melewatinya tadi. Lalu seakan belum cukup dengan semua keanehan ini, sepasang daun pintu itu membuka dengan sendirinya.

Aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang semua ini.

Otakku berkata bahwa lebih baik jika aku cepat menjauh dari sini, tetapi instingku mengatakan aku harus masuk kesana. Entah berapa lama aku berdiri disana, mematung, sementara dalam hatiku terjadi perdebatan sengit untuk memutuskan pilihan mana yang harus kuambil.

"Masuklah," mendadak terdengar suara dari dalam rumah itu, yang meskipun tidak terlalu keras dan tidak bernada tinggi, masih tetap membuatku terlonjak.

Lebih cepat mengambil keputusan lebih cepat aku bisa pergi dari sini, pikirku. Jadi dengan menelan ludah dan membulatkan tekad, aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah misterius itu.

"Permisi," gumamku pelan. Mataku secara otomatis menjelajah untuk memastikan keadaan sekitarku.

Sebagaimana layaknya sebuah rumah Jepang, tepat setelah pintu masuk ada _genkan_ tempat melepas alas kaki. Hanya ada sepasang geta disana, dan aku melepaskan sepatuku lalu meletakkannya di sampingnya. Rumah ini beralaskan tatami, dan berbagai dekorasi yang menggantung di dinding semuanya beraliran tradisional.

Tidak ada pintu lain di kiri-kananku, lorong itu langsung menuju ruangan besar yang tampaknya adalah ruang tamu. Sofa beludru berwarna hitam berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Rak-rak buku tinggi tampak menutupi ketiga sisi tembok di seberangku, dengan berbagai jenis buku terlihat berjejer rapi disana. Dan di depan salah satu rak buku itulah, aku melihat sosoknya untuk pertama kali.

Seorang pria bersurai raven, dengan beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi di bagian belakang kepalanya, dan tinggi yang tak berbeda jauh denganku.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada yang masuk ke tempat ini," ujarnya seraya meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya kembali ke rak –buku itu terlihat tua sekali, jika kertasnya yang menguning bisa menjadi acuan– dan berbalik, menatapku langsung dengan manik birunya yang mengingatkanku akan langit musim gugur.

Dan mendadak kedua maniknya membulat. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Rasanya aku ingin bilang 'hei kenapa kau memasang muka begitu, harusnya aku yang kaget!'.

"Kaito...?"

Kini giliran mataku yang melebar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Pria, pemuda— –aku tidak yakin berapa umurnya, dia terlihat tidak lebih tua dariku tapi disaat yang sama terlihat jauh lebih tua– itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kebetulan saja tebakanku benar," dalihnya, yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak kupercaya. Seseorang yang hanya menebak tidak akan membuat wajah seperti itu—seperti ia baru saja melihat hantu.

"Duduklah," ujarnya lagi seraya mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini, dan kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku pulang..."

Aku memberikan jempol pada diriku sendiri karena berhasil mengatakannya tanpa terdengar gugup dan karena senyuman yang terpasang di wajahku masih tetap aman.

"Tidak semua orang bisa memasuki tempat ini. Jika kau ada disini, itu artinya kau membutuhkan bantuanku," ujarnya dengan tenang, tetapi dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

"Bantuan?" pernyataan itu membuatku tertawa kecil, "Nah, kali ini tebakanmu salah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, tapi aku permisi dulu."

Aku melempar senyum sopan sebelum berlalu, berniat segera keluar dari sana, ketika ia tiba-tiba kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau yakin... tidak punya mimpi buruk yang ingin kau hilangkan?"

Langkahku terhenti sempurna. Detik berikutnya tubuhku telah berbalik, kembali menghadapnya. Kedua mataku menatapnya tajam, melayangkan berjuta pertanyaan yang tak dapat dikeluarkan olehku. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku meremang, merasakan aura asing yang menyelimuti tempat ini semakin menebal.

"Duduklah dulu," ujar sosok itu lagi. Ia tidak menatapku, matanya melekat ke secangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya, entah darimana kopi itu berasal karena aku cukup yakin ia tidak beranjak dari sofa itu sedikitpun.

Ragu. Enggan. Takut. Perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu, tapi entah kenapa kakiku seakan tertarik oleh kata-katanya. Namun tekadku tak bisa digoyahkan semudah itu.

"Bagaimana…"

 _Bagaimana kau tahu soal mimpi burukku? Bagaimana kau berniat membantuku?_

Hanya setelah ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong, barulah ia kembali menatapku. Tatapan itu membuatku merasa seakan tengah dikuliti hidup-hidup. Aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman, tenggorokanku kering dan jemariku mengetuk-ngetuk lututku karena grogi, tapi anehnya, aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang akrab…

"Kau pernah dengar soal _baku_?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Baku?_

Senyuman kecil bermain di bibirnya melihat kebingunganku. "Kurasa kau harus lebih banyak membaca."

"Kalau yang kau maksud makhluk mitologi pemakan mimpi itu, tentu saja aku tahu," sahutku cepat sebelum ia menghinaku lebih jauh. "Tapi hal itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali," ujarnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak percaya. Namun di mataku, lengkungan bibirnya tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah marah. Malah, ia terlihat seperti tengah terhibur dengan semua ini.

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Shinichi. Dan ya, aku adalah makhluk yang kalian sebut sebagai _baku_. Ah, kau pasti ingin bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak memiliki badan beruang, belalai gajah, kaki macan, ekor sapi, dan mata badak, ada penjelasan yang cukup panjang. Tapi melihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dan aku juga sedang tidak berminat untuk menjelaskannya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _baku_ semenyebalkan ini," ujarku seraya berusaha meminimalisir rasa sebal yang bisa menguar dari ucapanku.

"Sadar atau tidak, kau telah berharap agar ada yang menghentikan mimpi-mimpi burukmu itu. Karena itulah kau dapat masuk ke tempat ini," lanjutnya dengan mengabaikan komentarku sebelumnya.

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan penjelasannya, tapi tak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar darinya. Semenit. Dua menit.

Dengan menarik napas berat, dan dengan langkah kaki yang lebih berat lagi, aku berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa di hadapan sang _baku—_ alias Shinichi. Senyuman puas langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau menerima tawaranku?"

"Jangan berkata seakan aku punya pilihan. Kau jelas-jelas tidak akan membiarkanku keluar sebelum kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan 'kan?"

"Memang benar aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu, tapi jika ada yang menghalangimu keluar dari sini, itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

"Oh ya? Seingatku aku telah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau aku ingin pulang."

"Sekarang, mungkin. Tapi bagaimana dengan nanti malam? Dan esok malam? Dan malam-malam berikutnya? Bukankah kau sudah muak dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang sama?"

Sebuah seringai tampak muncul di wajahnya. Bukan, seringai itu tidak terasa seperti mengejek. Kalau bisa dimisalkan, mungkin, seperti macan yang melihat mangsa? Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah, entah karena tatapan buasnya, atau karena aku dipaksa untuk mengingat mimpi-mimpi buruk yang bahkan tak dapat kulupakan di siang bolong begini.

"Dan kau bilang kau bisa membantuku menghentikan mimpi buruk itu?" tanyaku skeptical.

"Tentu. Aku akan dengan senang hati memakannya untukmu."

"Kalau begitu makanlah, _Baku-san_. Untuk apa membuang waktu?"

Kali ini giliran Shinichi yang menghela napas berat. "Tidak semudah itu, _baarou_. Bagaimana jika kau memulainya dengan memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan tentang mimpimu?"

Ia duduk bersandar dengan kaki disilangkan, sementara ujung jemari tangannya disatukan di depan hidungnya. Posisinya dengan jelas mencerminkan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan ceritaku—bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan aku setuju atau tidak. Tsk.

"Apa kau punya jaminan bahwa kau benar-benar bisa membantuku mengatasi mimpi buruk itu?" tanyaku, berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Aku berjanji aku akan memakan mimpi burukmu, meski nyawa taruhannya."

Jujur, aku cukup terkejut dengan jawaban serius darinya. Setelah semua yang dikatakannya, aku mengira ia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan hal-hal semacam 'sudah merupakan tugas _baku_ untuk memakan mimpi buruk' atau sejenisnya. Dan jika ia menyadari keherananku, ia tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Bukankah _baku_ tidak bisa mati?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Mungkin efek mendengarnya membawa-bawa nyawa sebagai taruhan. Ya, aku cukup sensitif dengan hal semacam itu, dan melihat orang dengan mudahnya menjadikan nyawanya sebagai taruhan membuatku gatal.

"Mungkin? Siapa tahu?"

Alisku terangkat tinggi. "Tunggu, maksudmu kau tidak tahu apakah kau bisa mati atau tidak?"

"Aku belum pernah mati, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu?" jawabnya enteng. "Jadi, sudah selesai mengulur waktu? Meskipun jika kau belum siap aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu."

Sudah ketahuan, huh. Biasanya butuh jauh lebih lama dari ini bagi orang-orang untuk menyadari bahwa aku tengah mengulur waktu, atau mengalihkan topik. Yah, sudahlah.

"Namaku Kaito, Kuroba Kaito. Kukira kau sudah tahu karena kau memanggil namaku tadi, jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi 'kan?" mulaiku. Sayangnya Shinichi tampak tidak terpancing dengan provokasiku.

"Err, aku kelas 2 SMA? Tinggal bersama ibuku. Ayah sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Oh dan aku anak tunggal. Status: _single_ , meskipun ada yang sedang kutaksir."

"Mimpi burukmu, Kaito," potong Shinichi.

"Hei, kau yang minta aku memperkenalkan diri."

"Aku tidak meminta detail kehidupan asmaramu. "

"Ok, ok. Jadi, mimpi burukku… Aku tidak terlalu bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci. Dan walaupun aku sudah mengalami mimpi yang sama berkali-kali, rasanya aku selalu tidak bisa mengingatnya sepenuhnya ketika terjaga. Yang kuingat… hanyalah bahwa mimpi itu melibatkan sebuah dimensi yang gelap, dengan darah, dan berpasang-pasang mata mengerikan. Lalu ada sosok serba putih—aku menyebutnya Tuan Hantu, dan ada juga sosok monster tak berbentuk. Akhir mimpiku tidak selalu sama, tapi aku selalu tidak selamat, haha."

Aku tidak suka menceritakan tentang mimpi burukku. Jika diceritakan keras-keras, aku merasa jika mimpi burukku ini hanya akan terdengar seperti cerita horor murahan. Tidak beda jauh dengan mimpi buruk seorang bocah ingusan yang masih percaya bahwa ada monster di dalam lemarinya. Namun ekspresi serius Shinichi tidak berubah. Aku seakan bisa melihat bagaimana ia tengah berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja kuberikan, mengutak-atiknya hingga ia menemukan tempat yang pas untuk masing-masing detail.

"Aku punya beberapa dugaan mengenai mimpimu, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita melihatnya langsung," ujarnya seraya melemparkan senyum kecil. Ia pun berdiri, dan dalam sekejap sebuah biola mendadak ada di genggamannya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah lihat. Ya, biola itu masih ada di tangan Shinichi. Detik berikutnya, alunan biola mulai memenuhi ruangan. Aku tidak tahu simfoni apa yang dimainkannya, tapi nadanya yang mendayu-dayu seakan menjadi lagu nina bobo yang menarikku ke dunia mimpi. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, mataku telah terpejam, dan mimpi buruk itu pun kembali terulang.

.

.

.

Yang menyambutku ketika aku membuka mata adalah hamparan langit biru yang cerah. Beberapa gumpalan awan tipis yang melayang di angkasa. Sinar matahari pagi yang masih hangat. Angin semilir yang membawa serta suara gemerisik dedaunan. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti sebuah hari cerah biasa, tapi aku telah terlalu hapal dengan semua ini untuk bisa menganggapnya sebagai sebuah hari cerah biasa. Ini adalah awal dari setiap mimpi burukku.

"Tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi buruk."

Aku terlonjak ketika mendadak terdengar suara dari belakangku. Shinichi, dengan pakaian ala jaman Edo yang tampak salah tempat disini, berdiri seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Uh, apa ini semacam seragammu ketika bekerja, Shinichi?" tanyaku, untuk sesaat teralihkan dari rasa panik yang mulai menggumpal di dalam tubuhku setiap kali mimpi ini dimulai.

Shinichi menatapku dengan alis terangkat, kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Anggap saja begitu. Dengan begini kau juga bisa dengan mudah membedakanku dengan makhluk-makluk lain dalam mimpimu bukan?"

"Hanya ada aku dan aku disini, tentu saja tidak akan sulit membedakanmu," cibirku sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakiku.

"Apa ada tempat yang biasanya kautuju?" tanya Shinichi yang otomatis mengekor di belakangku. Aku menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak betah jika harus diam saja. Lalu ketika aku mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba—"

Mendadak ruang di sekitar kami seakan terdistorsi. Sinar mentari meredup. Pepohonan dan gedung-gedung menghilang. Warna-warna seakan memudar, digantikan dengan nuansa biru-keabu-abuan yang tampak mistis.

"—yep, inilah yang akan terjadi."

"Hmm. Menarik," komentar Shinichi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. Mungkin itu cara _baku_ menganalisa mimpi?

Sebelum aku punya kesempatan bertanya, fase selanjutnya dari mimpi buruk ini telah dimulai.

Dari segala penjuru terdengar suara-suara tanpa rupa. Suara tawa. Suara orang berbicara. Suara langkah kaki yang menggema. Ada juga teriakan, panggilan, lalu lebih banyak suara kekehan. Perkataan mereka terlalu samar untuk ditangkap, tetapi terlalu nyaring untuk dapat diabaikan.

Suara-suara itu selalu membuatku tidak nyaman. Setiap mendengarnya kedua tanganku akan refleks menutup telingaku erat. Kali ini pun juga begitu. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kapan aku menggerakkan tanganku. Aku baru sadar telah melakukannya ketika aku merasakan Shinichi menyentuh tangan kananku.

"Tidak apa, Kaito. Suara-suara itu tidak akan bisa menyakitimu," bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar hal itu, aku perlahan membuka mataku –aku juga tidak ingat kapan melakukannya– dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjatuhkan kedua tanganku.

"Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini, huh, _Baku-san_?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha menutupi keteganganku.

"Aku terbiasa menghadapi mimpi-mimpi burukmu," jawabnya pelan. Aku hampir tidak dapat menangkapnya di tengah suara-suara bayangan yang masih terus menggema di tempat ini. Aku bisa merasakan dahiku berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk, tadi aku bilang begitu."

"Tidak, tadi—"

Aku tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku, 'dunia' ini lebih dulu runtuh, dan dengannya datangnya gelombang air pasang. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengambil napas sebelum gelombang itu menerjang kami, berusaha menenggelamkan kami. Gelap. Dingin. Tangan dan kakiku terasa berat. Napasku sesak. Kemudian akan muncul berpasang-pasang mata yang seakan melayang dalam kegelapan ini. Mengamati. Menunggu mati. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mati disini –bagaimanapun juga ini hanya mimpi– tapi kadang rasa panik itu tidak bisa ditahan.

Untungnya kali ini tidak.

Ketika melihat Shinichi tengah tenggelam, insting pertamaku adalah untuk segera menolongnya. Beruntung, tidaklah sulit untuk mencapainya dan membantunya berenang ke permukaan. Kami menaikkan diri kami ke tempat kering terdekat, dan dalam sekejap seluruh genangan air itu menghilang. Di depan kami muncul sebuah tangga spiral, dengan anak tangga yang tampak telah berkarat dan rapuh. Ujungnya tak pernah bisa terlihat dari bawah, tapi dari pengalaman aku tahu bahwa ada sebuah pintu di atas sana. Pintu menuju apa yang kusebut sebagai tempat _last boss_.

Shinichi masih terbatuk-batuk di sampingku. Pakaian kami masih basah, tetapi aku tidak lagi merasakan tenggorokan maupun hidungku tercekat oleh air. Shinichi, di lain pihak, masih tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

"Harusnya kau memperingatkanku bahwa kita akan ditenggelamkan seperti itu," gerutu Shinichi dengan suara serak.

"Maaf," ujarku setengah hati, "kurasa aku lupa. Kau tidak bisa berenang, eh?"

"Seorang _baku_ tidak perlu berenang," jawab Shinichi seraya mendudukkan diri dan memeras air dari pakaiannya. "Aku tinggal membuat diriku mengapung. Hanya saja tadi aku terlalu kaget untuk merespon dengan cepat."

Shinichi mendecak pelan. Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum geli melihat responnya. Melihat sang _Baku_ yang tadinya terlihat selalu serius ternyata juga bisa terkejut seperti ini rasanya menarik.

"Apa kau sadar kalau melakukan hal yang seperti tadi bisa membunuhmu di dunia nyata, Kaito?"

"Huh?"

"Dengan berusaha membawaku berenang ke permukaan, maksudku. Ketika kau tenggelam di laut akan lebih baik jika kau tidak terlalu banyak menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakimu seperti itu dan memb—"

"—iarkan tubuhku terapung, benar kan? Saat tenggelam, apalagi saat panik, akan sulit membedakan mana atas dan mana bawah, walaupun kita merasa kita berenang ke permukaan belum tentu kita benar-benar tengah menuju permukaan. Aku tahu. Cuma yah, ketika aku melihatmu tenggelam seperti itu, aku tidak bisa diam saja," kilahku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku, berharap bahwa alasan itu tidak terdengar terlalu bodoh.

"…terima kasih."

"Eh?" aku langsung menatap Shinichi tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau seterkejut itu?" Shinichi mendecak sebal. "Kau berniat menyelematkanku 'kan? Karena itu, terima kasih, Kaito."

"Uh, ah… Ya, tidak masalah," jawabku dengan tergagap. Entah kenapa aku mendadak merasa hangat, meskipun aku cukup yakin suhu di mimpiku ini selalu dingin.

Aku mendengar suara kain bergemirisik, dan kulihat Shinichi telah berdiri, memandangi tangga yang menjulang di depan kami.

"Selanjutnya kesana?"

"Ya," aku pun mengikutinya berdiri. Kami menaiki anak tangga itu satu per satu. Suara derit besi tua mengiringi perjalanan kami. Sesekali angin dingin yang cukup kencang juga berhembus entah dari mana.

"Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"

"Ada sesosok hantu yang biasa mengejarku…"

"Hantu?"

"Ya, dia hantu yang berpakaian serba putih, dengan topi tinggi dan jubah yang berkibar, serta topeng putih yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ah, tetapi tubuhnya transparan, jadi semacam pakaian yang melayang?" aku mengerutkan dahi, bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Dia bisa muncul di sekitar sini, dan dia akan mengejarku dengan seringai mengerikan."

Aku membalikkan badan, membuat Shinichi yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangku ikut berhenti. Benar saja, disana, beberapa belas anak tangga di bawah kami, makhluk yang baru saja dibicarakan itu telah muncul. Layaknya _ceshire cat_ , sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajah transparannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan hal itulah yang menjadi tanda bagiku.

"Lari, Shin!"

Aku langsung melesat menaiki tangga. Tidak apa, aku lari mendahuluinya, harusnya kali ini pun aku akan berhasil lolos dari Tuan Hantu. Kemudian aku tersadar, aku tidak sendirian saat ini, tapi aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki Shinichi.

Panik, aku menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Tuan Hantu itu hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Shinichi. Mataku melebar tidak percaya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berbalik arah, berusaha mencapainya sebelum Tuan Hantu.

"Shin! Awas!" teriakku untuk memperingatkannya, namun tampaknya sudah terlambat. Aku bisa melihat 'hantu' itu menangkap pundak Shinichi, bisa melihatnya menghempaskan tubuh Shinichi ke sandaran tangga, bisa melihat besi berkarat itu goyah mendapat tekanan tiba-tiba. Aku bisa mendengar ketika besi itu patah, juga mendengar Shinichi memanggil namaku ketika ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berteriak atau tidak, duniaku seakan mendadak menyempit, dan berfokus pada Shinichi semata. Pada Shinichi yang terjatuh, hilang ke lubang tak berdasar.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat, napas memburu, dan mata yang memanas. Aku hampir melompat ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Shinichi—" panggilku begitu melihat siapa yang menepuknya. Perlahan tubuhku merileks, lega karena ia tidak lagi berada dalam mimpi buruk itu, lega melihat Shinichi baik-baik saja—

—atau mungkin tidak. Aku bisa melihat perban yang membalut tubuh sang _Baku_ di balik kaos longgar yang dikenakannya. Aku juga menyadari bagaimana Shinichi berusaha bergerak seminimal mungkin, dan bagaimana ia beberapa kali mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Shin—"

"Jangan khawatir," lagi-lagi Shinichi memotongku. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa di hadapanku, dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. "Berbeda dengan kalian manusia yang tidak bisa terluka di dalam mimpi, _baku_ sepertiku masuk ke dalam mimpi dengan tubuh asli kami. Karena itu bukan hal jarang jika kami terluka. Luka-luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat begitu aku memakan mimpi buruk yang lezat, jadi kau tidak usah memikirkanku. Kau hanya perlu cepat-cepat memberikan mimpimu itu padaku."

Mendengar penjelasan Shinichi masih tidak bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahku. Mau dia _baku_ atau bukan, luka tetaplah luka. Ia pasti kesakitan, terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari saat itu, Shin?" tanyaku dengan terdengar lebih ketus dari yang kuinginkan.

"Aku sudah lari."

"Aku sudah memberikan tanda untuk lari, tapi saat itu kau tidak langsung lari 'kan? Saat aku memperingatkanmu soal Tuan Hantu juga, kau tampak seperti tengah melamun dan tidak menghindar!" tanpa sadar nada suaraku telah semakin meninggi. Entah karena apa, mendadak aku malah menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada Shinichi. "Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membantuku mengakhiri mimpi burukku? Apa dengan mati kaubisa membantuku, hah?"

"Kaumau tahu masalahnya? Pertama-tama berhenti memanggilku 'Shin'!" balas Shinichi dengan tidak kalah emosi. Urat di dahinya sudah berkedut, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas sandaran tangan sofa yang didudukinya. Kukira ia akan meledak, _well_ , ia punya hak untuk memarahiku yang sudah kurang ajar. Namun lagi-lagi ia bertindak di luar dugaanku. Ia menghela napas panjang, dan hal itu tampaknya mampu menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya kurang fokus tadi. Kita bisa mencobanya sekali lagi, tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Kaito. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Tidak bisa," jawabku cepat, masih dongkol melihat seberapa cepat ia menguasai emosinya. Aku sadar terlihat bagai seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk jika dibandingkan dengannya, tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin kesal. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berada di level yang sama dengannya… "Kalaupun aku tidur, aku hanya akan melihat mimpi buruk itu lagi."

Aku menghindari kontak mata dengan Shinichi, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya kembali menghela napas berat. "Aku bisa membuatmu tidur tanpa mimpi selama kau berada disini," ia beranjak dari kursinya, mendesis pelan ketika gerakannya terbukti membebani lukanya, dan kembali sebuah biola muncul di genggamannya.

"Berbaringlah, Kaito."

Aku mengikuti perkataannya tanpa protes, iming-iming tidur tanpa mimpi itu begitu menggoda setelah kau hanya mampu mendapat 2-3 jam tidur selama… sudah berapa lama sejak aku melihat mimpi-mimpi itu setiap hari? Entah.

Sebuah sonata dimainkan, dan perlahan kesadaranku memudar, terseret dalam tidur yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Kautahu bahwa itu tindakan yang dilarang 'kan, Kudo?"

"Kautahu masuk ke rumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu itu dilarang 'kan, Hattori?"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf, bahkan membantu merawat lukamu tadi. Dan jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang kaupikirkan, memberikan segel pada pemuda ini untuk memblokir mimpi-mimpinya? Jika ada yang tahu, kaubisa berada dalam masalah," pria berkulit _tan_ –Hattori– itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tidak setuju.

"Hanya sekali, dan tidak akan ada yang tahu jika kau tidak membuka mulut."

"Hmm. Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau yang selalu marah-marah jika aku melanggar aturan. Apa yang begitu spesial dari manusia ini, Kudo?"

"Tidak ada—"

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah lama saling kenal hingga kita bisa mencium kebohongan satu sama lain bahkan sebelum kebohongan itu diucapkan. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kubilang tidak ada yang spesial, Hattori. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus, dan aku melakukan ini untuk membayar ketidakkompetenanku. Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Bukankah maksudmu adalah kau melakukan ini karena manusia ini adalah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, re—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hattori. Dan lebih baik kaupergi dari sini. Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan leluconmu."

"Ini bukan lelucon. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu pada janjimu untuk tidak akan kembali menyakiti dirimu lagi dengan dukamu…"

"…pergilah, Hattori. Aku akan bicara denganmu setelah semua ini selesai."

"Shinichi—"

"Kumohon, Heiji."

"…baiklah, kupegang janjimu."

.

.

.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" itulah hal pertama yang kukatakan setelah membuka mata. Setelah berhasil bertahan dengan 2-3 jam tidur sehari, rasanya kali ini aku telah tertidur selama beberapa ratus tahun. Aku meregangkan tubuhku, meluruskan sendi-sendi yang kaku setelah lama berada dalam posisi yang sama. Sementara itu Shinichi yang tampaknya tengah membaca buku selama aku tertidur, menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terikat oleh konsep waktu manusia. Bagiku kau hanya tertidur selama sesaat, tapi mungkin saja 'sesaat'ku bisa berarti beberapa jam bagimu, atau bahkan beberapa hari."

Dahiku langsung berkerut mendengarnya. Kalau benar aku tertidur sampai selama itu, Ibu pasti khawatir. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya nanti? Bahwa aku menginap di tempat seorang _baku_ untuk mengobati mimpi burukku? Yang ada aku akan terdengar gila.

"Dan lagi, aliran waktu disini dan di dunia nyata tidaklah sama."

"…maksudmu?"

"Kau akan keluar dari sini di waktu yang sama dengan ketika kau masuk."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti…"

"Yang lebih penting, apa kau sudah siap melanjutkan penyelidikan?"

"Hei, kau membuat mimpi burukku terdengar seperti sebuah kasus."

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku."

Aku mendenguskan tawa kecil. Shinichi punya selera humor yang aneh. "Baiklah. Tapi apa kau yakin tidak apa melakukannya sekarang? Bukankah kau terluka?"

"Ah, yang tadi? Tenang saja, aku sudah baikan."

Seakan untuk membuktikan ucapannya, Shinichi menarik kerah kaos yang dikenakannya. Tidak ada lagi perban yang membalut tubuhnya, hanya ada hamparan kulit seputih porselen di bawah tulang selangkanya yang menonjol.

…apa cuma perasaanku atau mendadak suhu ruangan ini meningkat?

Aku menyentakkan pandanganku untuk menatap mata Shinichi setelahnya. Aku sendiri tidak paham apa yang membuatku begitu terguncang hanya karena beberapa senti kulit yang terekspos. Yang aku tahu, adalah bahwa jika aku terus-terusan memikirkannya, hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kaito? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Kau mendadak melamun dan tidak merespon," tanya Shinichi dengan alis bertaut, khawatir.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Kurasa aku masih sedikit ngantuk?" jawabku sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Aku siap, mulailah."

Shinichi tidak menjawab, hanya langsung menggesek dawai-dawai biolanya dengan merdu.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu kembali terulang. Kami melewati separuhnya dengan mudah, karena kini Shinichi dan aku sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kali ini kami berhasil lari dari Tuan Hantu dan mencapai ujung tangga dengan selamat. Di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah hamparan ruang kosong. Di tengah hening yang menyesakkan, mendadak akan terdengar suara tetasan air. Setetes. Dua tetes. Dalam beberapa saat, sebuah genangan merah akan muncul di tengah ruangan.

"Oh?" seruan pelan Shinichi tidak dapat menutupi rasa ketertarikannya. "Apa itu darah?"

Aku mengangguk seraya meringis, membayangkan bau amis darah yang akan segera menyebar ke seluruh ruangan ini.

"Mimpi yang diwarnai darah biasanya lebih lezat," jawab Shinichi. Ia tidak menjilat lidahnya bak tokoh-tokoh jahat dalam film, tidak, tapi seringaian di wajahnya itu tidak beda jauh dari mereka yang baru saja melihat mangsa empuk. Oh, atau makanan enak.

"Kau tipe orang yang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain ya?"

"Tidak sopan. Kalau itu benar, mana mungkin aku membantu anak manusia mengatasi mimpi buruk mereka?"

"Tentu saja karena kaubutuh makanan 'kan, _Baku-san_?" cibirku.

Shinichi tidak membalasnya, ia malah berjalan mendekat ke arah genangan darah itu.

"Hei, jangan kesana!" sergahku sambil menahan lengannya sebelum ia berhasil melangkah lebih jauh.

Bersamaan dengan itu, genangan darah itu mulai menggumpal, mengembang, menjadi gumpalan monster dengan mata dan tangan. Kakinya tidak lebih dari genangan darah yang membantunya meluncur di atas lantai. Tangannya perlahan mengkristal, membentuk bilah pisau berujung tajam yang siap memotong apapun yang ada di depannya. Makhluk itu akan beringsut mendekat, dan untuk melengkapinya, ia pun akan mulai mengeluarkan suara gerutuan, yang tidak beda jauh dengan suara cakaran pada papan tulis. Mengerikan. Awalnya tidak jelas, tapi lama-kelamaan ia akan terdengar mengulangi kata-kata yang sama.

" _Semua ini salahmu."_

" _Kau juga harus menderita."_

" _Kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama!"_

" _Mati!"_

" _MAti!"_

" _MaTi!"_

" _MATI!"_

Aku menarik tangan Shinichi untuk mulai berlari. Dan berlari. Dan berlari. Tapi tempat ini hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong dengan empat dinding yang mengelilinginya. Tidak ada pintu keluar dari sini, sementara semakin lama kami berlari, makhluk itu akan bergerak semakin cepat.

Napasku mulai memburu. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang begitu cepat, dan dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat monster itu sudah tak jauh di belakang kami.

"Hei, kaupernah mencoba mengalahkan monster ini sebelumnya?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak pernah! Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa digunakan untuk melawannya!" jawabku, masih dengan terus berlari.

"Kalau begitu kita coba saja."

Sang _Baku_ menarik tanganku untuk berhenti paksa, membuatku hampir terjungkal kalau saja keseimbanganku tidak lebih baik dari ini.

Sebelum aku berhasil melayangkan protesku, sebuah bola sepak mendadak muncul di hadapan kami. Shinichi mengambil ancang-ancang, dan ia menendang bola itu keras, tepat ke arah dimana muka monster itu berada.

Kulit bundar itu dengan sukses menembus tubuh monster yang terbuat dari gumpalan darah itu, namun bukannya menghilang setelah tubuhnya hancur, makhluk itu malah dengan cepat beregenerasi.

Mataku membulat tidak percaya melihatnya. Apa itu artinya makhluk ini tidak bisa mati? Apa itu artinya mimpi buruk ini tidak akan pernah bisa dienyahkan? Aku mendengar Shinichi mendecak pelan. Ketika ia berputar menghadapku, aku bisa melihat kedua alisnya bertaut, tanda ia sedang memeras otak.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Lari," jawabnya singkat seraya mendorongku untuk mulai kembali menggerakkan kakiku.

Hanya beberapa langkah, mendadak aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Dalam hati aku sudah mengutuki diriku sendiri yang bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Aku bisa mendengar suara monster itu telah sangat dekat, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ia menyarangkan pisaunya ke tubuhku.

Aku memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi. Tetapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang menyengat. Tidak ada deru napas sang monster di depanku. Tidak ada sumpah-serapah yang biasa menenggelamkanku. Aku tahu ada yang salah bahkan sebelum aku membuka mata. Karena itu kuputuskan untuk membuka mata sebelum mimpi ini berakhir.

Yang kulihat adalah punggung sang _Baku_ yang tengah menghadang monster itu, dan ujung bilah pisau panjang sewarna darah yang mencuat darinya.

.

.

.

Kali ini hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah membuka mata adalah mencengkeram kerah kaos sang _Baku_ , menyeretnya berdiri dari duduknya, dan memberikannya tatapan penuh amarah yang kalau boleh jujur, sangat jarang kukeluarkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati, huh, _Baku-san_?"

Manik birunya menatapku datar, sementara noda darah mulai merembes ke bajunya. "Luka ini tidak akan membuatku mati. Lagipula tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikannya."

"Tidak ada cara lain? Bagaimana dengan pilihan membiarkannya menusukku karena seperti katamu, aku tidak akan bisa terluka di dalam mimpi?"

"...aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Dan kenapa tidak, _Baku-san_? Bukankah kau tidak akan dirugikan jika kau melakukannya? Atau jangan-jangan ada aturan lain di 'dunia mimpi' yang tidak kauberitahukan padaku?" tanyaku sinis.

Sedari tadi kami tidak melepaskan tatapan mata kami dari satu sama lain, tidak satupun dari kamu yang merasa mau kalah ataupun dipersalahkan. Namun Shinichi mendadak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkanmu terluka."

Kalimat itu harusnya terdengar klise, _cheesy_ , melebih-lebihkan, tapi tidak seorangpun akan bisa melewatkan seberapa besar perasaan yang tercurah melalui sebaris kalimat itu. Tidak seorangpun akan meragukan kebenaran ucapan itu.

Yang membuat semakin tidak mengerti, adalah kenapa ia mengucapkan hal itu untukku, seseorang yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Seseorang yang kebetulan saja memiliki mimpi buruk dan bertemu dengannya, seorang _baku_ pemakan mimpi buruk. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Apa mimpi burukku seberharga itu hingga ia mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, hingga ia mampu mengatakan hal semacam itu? Aku tersinggung.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, aku merasa kesal terhadap diriku sendiri. Karena entah kenapa, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa senang mendengar ucapannya.

Sudah cukup dengan semua omong kosong ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu?! Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya melukai dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau sampai melanggar aturan untukku?!" aku menatapnya nanar, tak lagi bisa mengendalikan emosi yang tak karuan ini. Aku melihat matanya melebar, melihatnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi aku memotongnya sebelum ada kata yang bisa terucap.

"Ya, aku mendengar percakapanmu dan… temanmu itu. Kaupikir aku sudah terlelap saat itu, huh? Sekarang berhenti memberikanku semua omong kosong itu dan katakan padaku alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, _Baku-san_ , Kudo Shinichi-san?"

Aku menyentakkan kerahnya hingga dahi kami hampir beradu, mataku menatap lurus pada sepasang manik indigo yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin sendu. Dan mendadak, bagaikan petir yang menyambar di depan mataku, potongan-potongan peristiwa yang tidak pernah kualami berkelebatan di balik kelopak mataku. Satu-satunya yang kutahu darinya adalah dua orang pemuda yang selalu ada dalam setiap potongan. Seorang yang sangat mirip denganku, dan seorang lagi yang juga sangat mirip dengan orang yang kini ada di depanku.

"Apa… itu?" tanyaku setengah linglung, tangan kananku entah sejak kapan telah menutup mata kananku, sekaligus menahan kepalaku yang rasanya tengah berdenyut tak karuan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku jatuh dalam posisi berlutut.

"Nama adalah sesuatu yang kuat. Dengan kau mengingat namaku, hal itu menjadi pemicu untuk memanggil potongan ingatan masa lalumu," ujar Shinichi pelan sambil membantuku duduk di sofa.

"Ingatan masa lalu?" tanyaku tidak yakin, khawatir jika sakit kepala ini membuatku salah mendengar.

"Ya, ingatan dari kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya…"

"Jadi dua orang itu… adalah kau dan aku?"

"…ya. Aku paham kau yang sekarang bukanlah orang yang sama, dan sangatlah normal jika kau merasa terganggu mengetahui hal ini—"

"Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi menganggapmu _playboy_ karena kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti tadi pada orang yang baru kautemui," potongku. Senyuman kecil spontan mengembang di wajahku.

"Aku? _Playboy_? Yang benar saja," dengus Shinichi dengan bibir (sedikit) mengerucut. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Oh, dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku merasa familiar ketika aku pertama melihatmu. Aku mengerti kenapa kaumarah ketika aku memanggilmu 'Shin'. Itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu sih. Aku juga mengerti kenapa aku merasa hangat ketika aku ada di dekatmu. Dan jangan lupakan kupu-kupu bodoh yang berterbangan di dalam perutku ketika kau secara tidak langsung bahwa aku berharga untukmu.

"…apa kau pernah coba mendengarkan ucapanmu sendiri? Dan kauberani mengataiku _playboy_ setelahnya? Dasar," gerutu Shinichi, meskipun aku bisa melihat ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

 _Manis._

"Daripada itu, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa kau ingin menanyakan perasaanku?"

"Jangan bodoh," Shinichi memutar matanya sebal. "Ini tentang mimpimu. Apa kau pernah tertangkap oleh Tuan Hantu?"

"Ah, itu. Pernah, tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi jika aku tertangkap. Yang kuingat hanya saat itu, aku terbangun dengan menangis keras, jadi kurasa apapun yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik? Karena itu aku selalu menghindarinya."

"Hmm…," Shinichi mengangguk mengerti. Satu lagi, apa profesi ayahmu? Sebelum beliau meninggal, tentu saja."

"Ayah? Dia seorang polisi."

"Oh? Di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang pencuri tapi di masa ini dia seorang polisi? Benar-benar sebuah ironi," komentar Shinichi, seulas senyum geli terukir di wajahnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu ingat hal itu, tetapi melihat senyuman Shinichi membuatku ingin ikut tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Baiklah, siap melihat mimpi burukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Oh, tentu," jawabku dengan cengiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berjalan tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang berbeda adalah kali ini, aku tampak tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari Shinichi. Dari postur tubuhnya, sorot motanya, lekuk bibirnya, aku ingin kembali menanamkan semua itu dalam memori. Aku ingin merasakan kembali semua kebahagian yang terpatri dalam potongan-potongan yang berkelebat dalam benakku. Dan aku terlalu terfokus padanya hingga aku terlambat menyadari ada yang salah.

Aku baru menyadarinya ketika sang 'hantu' hanya tiga anak tangga di bawahku sementara aku tidak bisa bergerak. Shinichi menahan kedua tanganku dan memojokkanku ke selusuran tangga.

"Oi, Shin, jangan bercanda—"

Aku mulai panik. Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dan memacu kakiku untuk berlari menjauh, tapi Shinichi bergeming. Aku tidak tahu itu karena dia memanipulasi mimpiku, atau karena ia memang lebih kuat dari dugaanku, yang pasti aku tidak berhasil melepaskan diri darinya.

"Ssh, percayalah padaku, Kaito."

Dan 'hantu' itu menangkapku. Dan aku menjerit.

Dan mendadak ada suara lain yang berbisik di telingaku.

.

" _Maaf, Kaito, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri…"_

.

"Apa kau mengenali suara itu, Kaito?"

"Aku—" mendadak tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku memanas. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai terisak. "Ayah…"

"Ya, Kaito, hantu itu adalah representasi dari Ayahmu yang telah tiada. Apa sekarang kauingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu?"

"Hari itu?"

Mendadak sekeliling kami berubah. Kami kembali lagi ke titik awal, dimana hari tampak begitu normal.

Lalu perlahan, seiring dengan diulangnya kejadian yang menjadi akar dari mimpi buruk ini di depanku, ingatan yang telah lama terlupakan itupun kembali.

Aku ingat saat itu aku kelas 3 SD, dan hari itu ada _field trip_ ke akuarium. Melihat ikan-ikan berwarna-warni dengan berbagai ukuran dari balik kaca dengan penerangan yang redup sedikit membuatku merasa _clausetrophobic,_ sebenarnya, tapi aku berhasil melewati hari ini dengan cukup baik. Atau setidaknya cukup baik, sampai kejadian itu.

Kala itu aku memisahkan diri dari teman-temanku karena aku hendak pergi ke toilet. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara Ayahku menyerukan namaku. Aku berbalik, melihat Ayah berlari ke arahku, menubrukku, dan ambruk di atasku.

Dengan polosnya aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Ayah ada disini, apa ia datang untuk menjemputku. Aku meracau panjang lebar tanpa tahu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan tetes-tetes hangat mengenai tanganku. Ketika aku mengangkat tanganku, darah sudah membanjiri sekelilingku. Ayahku, tersenyum lemah dengan sebilah pisau terhunus ke punggungnya, mengatakan kalimat itu padaku.

Ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku langsung histeris. Dan entah bagaimana, aku lupa tentang kejadian hari itu.

"Ayahmu meninggal karena kehabisan darah, apalagi pisau itu juga menusuk organ vitalnya," suara pelan Shinichi menyeretku kembali dari kilas balik itu.

"Ibu bilang Ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Jangan menyalahkannya. Ibumu hanya melakukan yang ia rasa adalah pilihan terbaik, apalagi saat itu kau mengalami amnesia sebagian karena syok."

Amnesia sebagian. Kurasa itu menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun. Lalu…

"Kenapa aku baru melihat mimpi buruk ini baru-baru ini?"

"Bukankah baru-baru ini kau menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Ayahmu? Buku catatan kasusnya, misalnya."

"Ah— ya, aku sempat membaca buku catatannya," ujarku setelah berhasil mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa memang setelah itulah aku melihat mimpi buruk ini. Mimpi buruk ini hanya berusaha mengingatkanku pada Ayahku, huh…"

"Kurasa begitu. Mungkin, tanpa sadar kau sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin mengingatnya."

"Mungkin juga," akuku. "Tidak adil rasanya jika aku terus melupakan pengorbanan Ayah. Tapi Shinichi, apa kau bisa memberitahuku siapa pelaku yang menusuk Ayah itu?"

"Aku punya dugaan. Menurutku, dia adalah kerabat dari salah seorang pelaku yang baru saja ditangkap oleh Ayahmu. Ia kehilangan kerabatnya karena orang itu meninggal ketika menjalani hukumannya, entah karena suatu penyakit atau bunuh diri, dan ia menyimpan dendam pada Ayahmu karena menurutnya Ayahmu-lah menyebab kematian kerabatnya. Dan si pelaku ini berniat membalas dendam pada Ayahmu, dengan berusaha menyakitimu, Kaito."

"Jadi… akulah targetnya sejak awal? Apa Ayah datang karena tahu soal itu?"

"Tidak, kurasa bukan begitu. Jika ia tahu mengenai rencana pelaku, ia pasti bisa mengantisipasinya dengan lebih baik, bukan dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungimu. Menurutku ia kebetulan saja berada disana."

"Tapi kalau benar ia tidak tahu rencana pelaku, bagaimana bisa ia menemukanku disana dan berlari ke arahku sebelum pelaku? Aku cukup yakin saat itu sang pelaku tidak berjalan dengan memamerkan pisau yang dibawanya," tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Mungkin, itu karena instingnya. Entah itu instingnya sebagai seorang polisi yang membuatnya tahu ada hawa membunuh dari seseorang, atau insting seorang ayah yang menyadari bahwa putranya ada dalam bahaya, kurasa tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat kalinya aku terbangun di tempat Shinichi, yang menyambutku pertama kali adalah sehelai sapu tangan. Dengan canggung aku menerimanya dari Shinichi, dan baru saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku bangun dengan berurai air mata.

Selama beberapa lama aku hanya terisak, mengingat momen-momen bersama Ayahku, mengingat momen-momen terakhirnya, dan mengingat hari-hari yang telah kulalui dengan pengecutnya, dengan melupakan pengorbanan Ayahku. Selama itu pula Shinichi setia berada di sampingku, memegang pundakku, menjadi kehangatan kecil yang memberiku kekuatan.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan makananmu, Shinichi?" tanyaku setelah cukup tenang.

Shinichi mengangkat sebutir bola bening, ukurannya tak jauh lebih besar dari kelereng, dengan warna violet yang terlihat indah, namun mematikan. "Ya, dan tampaknya mimpi ini akan sangat lezat," jawabnya senang. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shin."

"Nah, akulah yang harus berterima kasih karena sudah memberiku mimpi yang lezat."

"Tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kau tidak cuma mengambil mimpi burukku, tetapi juga membantuku mengembalikan ingatan tentang Ayahku yang berharga. Belum lagi ingatan tentang masa lalu kita… Rasanya aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu denganmu. Kalau dulu aku menganggap mimpi buruk itu adalah kutukan, rasanya kini aku memandangnya sebagai harga yang harus kubayar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi," ujarku dengan senyuman lebar.

Shinichi membalas senyumanku dengan tawa kecil. "Kau masih saja suka merayu huh, Kaito."

"Hei, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau pasti akan menyadarinya jika aku berbohong 'kan?"

Shinichi tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Sudah saatnya untukmu pulang, Kaito."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dariku, Shinichi telah melangkah ke arah pintu depan. Hal itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Tadi kau tidak membolehkanku pulang, tapi ketika aku masih ingin tinggal, kau justru menyuruhku pulang? Yang benar saja, Shin," gerutuku seraya mengikutinya.

Shinichi kembali tertawa, namun kali ini aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tawanya.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi 'kan, Shin?" tanyaku khawatir. Raut wajahnya membuatku merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Maaf, Kaito… Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu. Setelah kau keluar dari sini, kauakan kehilangan ingatanmu tentangku. Dan tentu saja, itu juga termasuk ingatan masa lalumu."

"Apa—"

"Tapi jangan khawatir, ingatanmu tentang ayahmu akan tetap ada. Karena memori itu adalah milikmu, dan hanya milikmu seorang."

"Shin, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini—"

"Selamat tinggal, Kaito. Berbahagialah di masa ini."

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Shinichi mendorongku keluar, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika setitik air mata mengalir turun di pipinya, tak bisa apa-apa ketika perlahan wajah dan namanya mulai memudar dari ingatan.

 **.oOo.**

"Kaito!"

"Huh? Oh, pagi, Aoko."

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun! Ada apa sebenarnya? Masih mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama?"

"Mimpi buruk? Aah, tidak, tidak, aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah… Mungkin _Baku_ _-san_ sudah memakan mimpimu, hehe."

"Pffft—Aoko, kau percaya pada makhluk mitos itu? Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Wha—tidak sopan, Bakaito! Apa salahnya kalau Aoko mempercayai keberadaan _Baku-san_?! Kalau nanti _Baku-san_ marah padamu baru tahu rasa! Hmph."

"Hei, apa menurutmu _Baku-san_ tidak puas dengan mimpiku sehingga dia ikut memakan harapanku? Karena rasanya belakangan ini seakan ada lubang di hatiku…"

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Kaito? Sedang tidak enak badan ya? Mau Aoko antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"…sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Kaito belakangan ini benar-benar aneh… Ah daripada itu, akan ada pesulap ternama yang mengadakan pertunjukan besok malam, bagaimana kalau kita nonton bareng, Kaito?"

"Pertunjukan sulap, huh… Ya, mungkin akan menyenangkan."

"Benar? Ok, kalau begitu besok malam kita pergi bersama-sama! Janji ya, Kaito!"

"Iya, iya."

 **.oOo.**

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, Kudo."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak serendah itu untuk menyandera anak manusia."

"Ya, ya. Kau bahkan tidak memakan mimpi yang kau dapat darinya, huh. Apa boleh untukku saja?"

"Jangan harap."

"Oh ayolah, itu kelihatannya enak. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dimakan 'kan."

"Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Heiji."

"Ok, maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"…mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja."

"Tumben sekali kau jujur. Tidak apa, menangislah, berdukalah, sesalilah keputusanmu. Toh kita punya lebih banyak waktu dari yang kita inginkan. Dan mungkin, mungkin, suatu saat nanti, garis takdir kalian akan saling bersinggungan."

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **NG parts:**

"Kalau yang kau maksud makhluk mitologi pemakan mimpi itu, tentu saja aku tahu, tapi hal itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku… hm, panggil saja aku Conan."

"Nama itu tidak terdengar seperti nama Jepang sama sekali."

"Berisik."

"Apa bahkan _baku_ sekalipun tidak lolos dari arus westernisasi?"

"Bukan begitu! Sudah, lupakan saja!"


End file.
